


Yes

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The Question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Alexander always seems to beat him to the punch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off a tumblr post and I couldn't control myself

It was creeping dangerously close to noon, and Thomas and Alexander were still lying in bed, alternating between drowsily scrolling through their phones and drowsily making out. A steady stream of light shone in through an opening in the curtains, landing just at the headboard, at the perfect height to embrace them both in a warm glow.

Thomas had his arm around Alexander's shoulder, Alexander's head in the crook of his neck. A soft smile played on his lips as he pressed a gentle kiss to Alexander's forehead, setting his phone on the bedside table.

"We should get up," he suggested lazily. "I scheduled dinner tonight, remember?"

Alexander groaned and tossed his phone to the side, shifting his head to look up at Thomas. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes," Thomas said immediately, seeming a little too eager. He tried to hide it. "I told you, it's important."

"Yes, yes, it's important," Alexander repeated, sighing, "but you didn't tell me _why_."

"You'll know why," Thomas replied vaguely, smiling to himself and hugging Alexander closer.

Alexander wrinkled his nose. "That just makes it worse."

"You'll live."

"Will I, though?"

Thomas rolled his eyes lovingly. "Yes, you will."

Alexander sighed and settled into Thomas's arm even further. He stared at their feet, hidden by the blankets, tangled up in each other, and smiled.

They were both lost in thought for a few moments, enjoying the silence and the warmth of each other's company.

"You know what we should do?" Alexander said suddenly, not looking up.

"Hm?"

"We should get married."

Thomas nearly choked. His body went stiff. Alexander sensed the change.

"I mean –"

"Are you serious?" Thomas asked in annoyance, and Alexander felt dread creeping up his spine. His mind began to flood with panic.

"We don't have to," he rushed, "I was just thinking, I don't know – it's not a big deal, it just came to mind, I didn't think about it – forget I said anything –"

Thomas climbed out of the bed abruptly, pacing out of the room without a word, and Alexander wanted desperately to sink into the ground. He felt his cheeks burn and his heart ache; he hadn't thought it would be _that_ bad of an idea. They had been dating for a long time now, and he thought they were doing well – he thought they were doing fantastically.

Sure, they had their arguments, but they were never really _fights_ , and they always said sorry and made up afterward.

Before Alexander could panic any further, Thomas returned into the room looking upset. He sunk back into the pillows, trying to shut his eyes and hide his face.

Thomas slid back into the bed beside him, and, upon seeing Alexander's face, said softly, "Look."

Alexander warily opened his eyes to meet Thomas's, which were warm and not at all as annoyed as he had seemed before. Thomas gestured down with his eyes, and Alexander followed his gaze.

In his hand was a small black box, covered in soft velvet. Thomas gently opened it, and Alexander felt his heart fall through his body.

Inside was a simple, silver band, sitting neatly and beautifully.

After a moment of admiration, Alexander looked back up at Thomas, love in his expression.

Thomas smiled wryly. "You beat me to it. I was going to ask tonight."

Alexander lifted his eyebrows hopefully. "So you weren't upset . . ?"

"God, no," Thomas said with a shake of his head, wrapping an arm around Alexander shoulders and pulling him close, pressing a kiss to his temple. Then he shrugged. "I mean, a little. I'd been preparing a speech for the past two weeks, and you just throw it out there, but . . ."

He trailed off into a smile, and Alexander returned it, giggling. "Sorry."

Thomas shook his head. "No, no - now that I think about it, that's better than the whole getting-down-on-one-knee thing. Much less embarrassing."

Alexander chuckled, "I would kill to see that," and lifted himself up, pressing their lips together, sliding them across each other languidly. It faded into grins.

"Let me see it," Alexander said, reaching out and trying to take the box.

"Ah ah," Thomas sounded, pulling it out of reach. "I get to put it on you."

Alexander grinned even wider and found himself blushing a little as Thomas removed the ring from the box and slipped it on his finger gently. He stared at it for the longest time, just smiling to himself, lost in the moment.

Thomas looked down on him in awe, so in love.

Alexander leaned up again and kissed him, rougher this time, passionately. He let out a gentle moan, tracing his hand over Thomas's jaw. Thomas felt the coldness of the ring on his skin and smiled.

They pulled away, eyes sparkling.

"So do we still have to go to the dinner?" Alexander asked cheekily, and Thomas rolled his eyes with a grin.

"No," he said, "we do not still have to go to dinner."

"Good," Alexander said, lifting himself up to brace himself atop Thomas, arms on either side of his head. A suggestive smirk found its way to his lips. He lowered himself and whispered in his ear, "I think we have better plans."

Thomas shivered and reached up to grasp at Alexander's back.

"You never asked," Alexander whispered as he traced kisses along Thomas's jawline, eliciting a quiet moan.

"Hm?"

"You never asked me," he repeated, and Thomas smiled to himself, taking Alexander's face in his hands and pulling him up so that they were face-to-face.

"Alexander," he said seriously, searching his eyes, "will you marry me?"

Alexander smiled the widest he ever had before.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control honestly someone help me
> 
> send me prompts at @avory on tumblr because I need to write but I am Lacking in creativity 
> 
> please forgive any typos, this isn't beta'd 
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
